Lightning and Strawberry
by Sadie.spotty
Summary: Harry is about to start his fourth year at Hogwarts school and little does he know that the Triwizard Tournament is this year or that there is going to be some new interesting students... No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is the first time I've tried to write a story of any kind that isn't for school. I felt like trying something so I started this though I don't think I did very well on it at all. I was very tired from staying up too late last night. So I hope this turned out okay... I will welcome any constructive criticism so I can try and improve it on the next chapter. This is kind of like a prologue, just to see what people think of it. Though you probably won't be able to get much out of it at this point. Thank you for taking the time to read it!  
**

Ichigo relaxed on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. The sun shone through his window lighting up the room with a warm glow. A breeze flowed through the window bringing the smell of summer. He could almost smile. It was a nice day as well as the last day of grade 10.

The days of the year had passed rather peacefully with only the occasional hollow to kill. Orihime, Chad and Uryu would sometimes join him, though there wasn't ever much trouble. They would always tell the teacher an excuse of some kind and after a while she wouldn't even ask for a reason, just ignoring them and continuing on with the lesson.

Ichigo hadn't asked his father why he was a Soul Reaper. He didn't really want to know, as it would just get him more involved with the Soul Society and he had been involved with them too much already as it was.

Nearing the final part of the battle with Aizen, Ichigo had learned how to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou. When he confronted Aizen he held back and didn't activate it immediately. Instead he resolved to see how far he could stretch his current powers. He had beat Aizen down and instead of evolving once more like Ichigo had expected him to do, a small purple ball had slowly emerged from his chest. Urahara had then encased the ball in a clear square like it had been in the very beginning. It had been then that Ichigo had realized Aizen had died when the Hougyoku had been removed.

That had been the end of the war. Karakura Town was put back in the World of the Living and many of the people had been shocked to find themselves sleeping on the ground. Ichigos's school friends with the exception of Orihime, Chad and Uryu had been completely confused and terrified with everything that had happened. Orihime with the help of Uryu and the occasional word from Chad explained the basics to them.

A soft knock on the door brought Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asked, opening his eyes and sitting up.

The door opened and Yuzu walked in. "Ichigo, if you don't head to school now you're going to be late." She warned him.

He scratched his head and sighed. "I'm already ready to go. You don't need to remind me."

Grabbing his bag he walked out the door and said. "See you later, Yuzu!"

At the school Ichigo sat in desk and yawned widely. The teacher was going on and on about how summer wasn't a good thing because it allowed all the knowledge in her students' head to drift away and everything had to be recapped when school started again. He wasn't listening and he doubted his friends were anymore than him.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were in the classroom and nothing much had changed about them since the year before. Chad had if possible grown a bit taller and Uryu had only gotten smarter. Orihime had become more quiet and wasn't as carefree as she had been. Ichigo himself hadn't changed much.

The bell rang and he nearly jumped to his feet. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, he had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Meeting the others by the classroom door he was just about to walk out when out of the corner of his eye he saw something approaching rapidly.

He didn't try to stop it even though he knew it wouldn't take much. The moment somehow seemed similar to another time a while back before_ someone_ had sent him off on a mission that help someone, which had gotten him involved in a war.

Many of the students had left the room and there were only a few left including him and his friends. A couple of them noticed when something nearly hit them in the head. The ball collided with the wall and burst with a splash of red. The few students that were left back away rapidly while Ichigo and his friends stepped closer to try and read what the words were that the liquid was showing as it drained away.

_Everyone who came before needs to come once again come. Same time, same place._

_Ps. Don't you dare think this looks like a murder crime scene because you will be revealing you once again have no sense of humour._

Harry watched with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as his uncle's car approached the house where he had spent the worst years of his life. He looked away from it and immediately noticed that the neighbour's next door had apparently moved out as they had a for sale sign up on their house.

He didn't say anything about it because he knew his aunt and uncle would probably talk about it at dinner if it was something that had happened recently. Even if it hadn't been recently they would probably be complaining about the people that would undoubtedly be coming for tours.

The car pulled into the drive way and Harry cast a depressed look at the neat, trim house with the bright green lawn. Getting out of the car Harry got his trunk out of the back of the car and hauled it in one hand and Hedwig in the other. His uncle nearly knocked him over in his haste to open the door quickly before shoving him and his trunk through. Then his uncle had then glanced furtively before letting Aunt Petunia and Dudley through.

When everyone was inside Vernon closed the door and immediately locked Harry's trunk in the broom cupboard, ignoring Harry's protests.

Vernon's voice boomed. "Up to your room now and make sure the blasted bird makes no noise!"

Harry glared at him before ducking his head and doing what he was told.

Later on that day Harry was sitting at his desk silently stroking Hedwig's wing. He knew she wanted out but not long after being sent to his room his uncle had forbidden him from letting her out of her cage and had gone as far as locking it. Harry longed to use a quick charm to unlock it but he knew that would be a very bad idea.

The sun had just started to set when a squealing of tires could be heard. Harry opened his window and stuck his head out looking at the neighbour's house. There were two vehicles out front, a sleek black car and a small convenient blue one. A sales woman stepped out of the blue car and judging by the impatient and cross expression on her face she must have been waiting for sometime before the other car showed up.

A tall man wearing a black coat with an odd white diamond pattern stepped out of his own sleek car. He had the weirdest white and green stripped hat and sandals Harry had ever seen. The man talked with the woman briefly before signing a few forms. Then as if he knew someone was watching him he turned and looked at Harry while covering half his face with a fan.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay here's the second chapter. Once again I'm sorry if its short. I just wanted to get something new posted fast. I realized in the last chapter I forgot to put in a disclaimer. I changed that. I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Also, thanks so much for reading this and reviewing! It made my day and helped me to write more. ^^**

Ichigo stood gaping at the wall. He couldn't believe how Urahara had the nerve to do something like this where the normal humans could see it. Though he was surprised it quickly faded to be replaced by anger. What if someone had been hit by that? It would probably have hurt like hell. Then again the shopkeeper didn't often make many mistakes... The ones he did made a lot more problems than they should have.

Gasps could be heard from around the room. Orihime had a surprised look on her face but she was still cheerful as ever. Not the least bit worried about what the crazy shopkeeper had in mind for them this time. The eye that you could see past Chad's messy hair was slightly widened; as usual he didn't say anything. Uryu had pushed his glasses up his nose with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, I think we should leave here now before the students start to get more suspicious." Uryu said.

Ichigo nodded with a frown. "Your right and I'm going to _kill_ Mr. Hat-and-Clogs when I see him." Voices from around the room were starting to get louder. A couple people were speculating about who it could be pertaining too.

The teacher then stepped forward and said in a commanding tone. "I want everyone's names in this room. That way I can find out who caused this mess!" By the time she was done speaking Ichigo and his friends could be heard escaping down the hallway.

Later on that night near 1:00am Ichigo found himself walking down a dark alley near Urahara's shop. Little could be heard except for his soft footfalls and the odd car that drove by. The moon cast deep shadows along the walls. Scanning the shadows he felt Orihime's spiritual pressure. He frowned. Why would she be there and not at the shop? It was really late and who knows what kind of creeps could be lurking around.

"Orihime? Why aren't you at Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?" Ichigo asked in confusion. He squinted into the darkness searching for her to no avail. There was a faint sound before she jumped out of the shadows with a smile.

"Hello, Ichigo! I was walking to Urahara's when I heard a faint noise. Look what it was!" She smiled in a concerned kind of way while holding up a stuffed lion by the foot. The lion wasn't moving but that could have been because of the tire tracks across his body and the fact that an arm and leg was severely ripped. Tiny rips covered him.

Ichigo frowned. "So this is where he was. Kind of looks like he got hit by a car and put through a blender doesn't it?" Sighing he started walking again. "Well, we can just get Uryu to fix him up again."

"Good idea! Let's go!" She said exuberantly following him.

When they arrived at the shop Chad, Uryu and Urahara were waiting outside. The light from the shop illuminating them. Chad nodded in greeting while Uryu said hello to Orihime. Urahara hid a smile behind his fan at the furious look on Ichigo's face.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Did I do something wrong?" Urahara asked innocently.

"You know damn well what's wrong! Why the hell would you give us an order like that? Especially, with all the normal people there?" Ichigo shouted.

"Is that the way you usually talk to your friends, Ichigo?" Urahara questioned.

Ichigo scowled. "Who said you were my friend? Also I only talk like that to idiots!"

Uryu broke in then. "Shut up, Ichigo. Urahara, why did you ask us to come here?"

The shopkeeper grinned. "I have a job for all of you. I'm sure one of you won't like it, though it will be a great learning experience. I won't give you the details now-"

"Oh, so we don't have a chance to back out?" Ichigo glared at him.

Urahara continued on, ignoring him. "I need you go to a special boarding school and offer some assistance to some people I know. Behave and help out in any way you can. I would also like to know what the situation is like there. It will be completely different from what you're used to. So, be expecting the unexpected and have fun!"

With that said he turned away from them, took out his zanpakuto and sticking it in front of him twisted it to the side. A door appeared but it wasn't the same as the usual senkaimon. It was an oak door with a golden doorknob. Ichigo was speechless for a moment. Urahara opened it for them and gestured for them to enter.

Uryu and Orihime entered first while Chad followed. Ichigo gave Urahara a scowl before entering.

Kisuke called after them. "I'd better not have to see you for another year!" His smile faded. "They're going to have a lot of trouble in a couple months. I'd better get started explaining to their family why they're not coming home... But then again their families are probably used to it. If they seem frantic I'll explain, but why trouble myself for nothing?"

It was late around 1:30 in the morning when Harry woke up with his scar aching. Putting a hand to his head he muttered under his breath. It was one of the many nights it had woke him up, this time it hurt more so than others. He had been waking up more often than the last year, but that was expected what with the escape of Wormtail and all.

After the man and woman had left, the for sale sign on the house had been switched for a sold one. Harry thought in his spare time what the people moving in would be like. They couldn't be anything like the Dursley's. They must be odd considering what the man had been wearing. Perhaps they were wizards? No, that would be very unlikely.

He sat on his bed, wincing as it creaked. Listening he didn't hear any sound from his aunt and uncle's room. Sighing he watched the sky through the window. When could he possibly write to his friends? He'd just have to wait till they wrote to him and just send a response back with their owl.

There was a loud bang, almost like a gunshot. Harry leaped off his bed and stuck his head out the window. There was silence for a moment before a few voices were raised in anger, surprise, and confusion. Harry searched the road but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Then lights appeared in the house next door and the voices quieted down.

Confused Harry got back in bed wondering when people had arrived and what made the sound. He yawned and rubbed his head. He'd deal with it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a crash as Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were thrown onto the floor of a neat room. The walls were a light tan and the carpet was soft chocolate colour. Two black couches were arranged in front of a small TV. A loud noise like a gunshot erupted behind them and they immediately got to their feet to see that the portal was gone.

"What the hell was that about? Why did he lock us here and more than that _what_ are we supposed to do now were here?" Ichigo shouted furiously.

"Ichigo, would you keep it down! You're bound to wake up the whole neighbourhood with the amount of noise your making." Uryu said, having to raise his voice to be heard of the beginning of the orange haired teens rant.

"I wonder why Mr. Urahara sent us here. Do you think his friend is here?" Orihime spoke up cheerily. Realization dawned on her face as she held up the stuffy in her hand. Kon was still pretty beat up and hadn't woken up yet. "Uryu, do you think his friend can find some way to fix Kon?"

Ichigo finished the rant and stared at Kon, scowling. "Orihime, Uryu can probably fix him up. Though, I don't know if I even _want_ him to be fixed. There must be a reason he is in this condition."

Chad and Uryu both nodded. "I'll fix him, but you should go have a look around this place. How about you search around outside to see where we are. Orihime, would you mind having a look around the house?"

Orihime nodded. "Okay! Maybe I'll find something interesting." She tossed Uryu the stuffed animal before walking through a doorway into what they assumed was the kitchen. There was a set of stairs and the front door.

Still feeling slightly annoyed with Urahara, Ichigo walked out with Chad behind him. Moonlight shone on the grass and glinted off a sign stuck in the grass. Taking a closer look at it he realized it was a for sale sign reading sold. Did the crazy shopkeeper intend for them to live here for an entire year? Frowning he inspected the other houses. They were mostly the same except for small things like the type of car in the drive way and sometime the colour of the trim.

Walking around a bit he couldn't help but wonder why exactly they were here. Mr. Hat-and-Clogs had said they were here to assist his friend they still didn't know who that was or if they were supposed to meet him somewhere. The thing he wanted to know the most was why he deemed them the best people to send. He mentioned something about a boarding school. What kind of school was it? Something about it being completely different than what they were used it. Was that school somewhere nearby? Possibly, if they were sent to wherever they were.

He cursed at his stupidity. He should be trying to figure out where they were instead of getting lost in his thoughts. "Hey, Chad. Can you help me find out where we are?" He got a thumbs up in response.

Eventually they found out where they were. Private Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey. He sighed. Oh course Urahara wouldn't have sent them somewhere in his own country. No, it had to be somewhere completely different. He thought sarcastically.

Once back at the house Ichigo and Chad joined the other in the kitchen. Orihime was in the process of reading a large piece of paper and exclaiming over little details on it. Uryu was reading one as well with his eyebrow raised. Noticing that the others had arrived he tossed them each an envelope from a pile of items on the counter.

"Read those and then we can sort through this." The quincy gestured to the pile. "You probably won't believe what's in your letter. The rest of the stuff here looks to be from Mr. Urahara. Probably has many of the answers to our questions."

Ichigo easily caught the letter in one hand and turned it over. Eyes widening, he read the address.

_Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Kitchen_

_2 Private Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The letter contained an invitation for him to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter had been sent by someone named Albus Dumbledore. It had a list of items he would supposedly need for his fourth year at the school. His surprise faded to be replaced by a frown.

"Were supposed to go to a Wizarding school somewhere in London? Really?" He asked of no one in particular. "Now I know what he meant when he said it would be different." Ichigo muttered.

"Seems like it." Chad said with a faint tone of surprise.

Orihime chimed in. "I think it will be fun. Think of all the things we will learn. Like, how to fly and-"

"Orihime, I don't think they can teach us how to fly." Uryu cut her off. "What I still want to know is why we are going to this school. I know it's to help out Mr. Urahara's friend. Perhaps that is Albus Dumbledore. "

He picked up one of the items that were on top of the pile. It was a soft, black velvet bag with a brass key inside. A small note attached to it said Gringott's. The dark haired teen handed it over to Ichigo who raised an eye brow. "Just like him to leave it to us to figure out." He muttered.

Next Orihime picked up a set of 5 rings. Each ring was a plain silver band with a line of colour running along it. Red, orange, yellow, indigo, and a sky blue. The orange haired girl held the light blue one up to the light and exclaimed. "This one must be yours, Uryu! It has your name engraved on it." She held it out to him.

Taking it from her he slipped it on his middle finger. "Do they all have our names on them?"

Ichigo looked at his dark haired friend in confusion. What did he just say? "Umm, Uryu. I didn't understand a word you just said."

"I know what he said! He asked if they all had our names on them." Orihime held up her hand, showing off her own yellow ring.

Ichigo nodded. So the rings were translators then. They must work by translating their words into English as well as converting their own words so that others could understand them.

Orihime handed Ichigo the red one and the indigo one. With that done, there was only one thing left to open. Ichigo picked up a green letter with the same seal as the previous ones from the Wizarding School. Scanning it he frowned. "The headmaster of the school wants to meet with us after the welcoming feast. He wants to discuss our special circumstance for attending the school and it mentions something about needing some assistance..."

"This must be the person Mr. Urahara was talking about. Wonder what he could be needing help with..." Uryu murmured thoughtfully.

Chad picked up the last ring. "Hey, guys. Look."

"Who's do you think it is, Ichigo? Someone else isn't coming right?" Orihime asked curiously.

"No... That wouldn't be right. Not unless Mr. Hat-and-Clogs intends to send Rukia as well. Ooff!" He replied breaking off at the end as something small collided with the back of his head. A lavender smell engulfed him and he grabbed the thing peeking over his head. Kon was back to normal, rips all stitched up and the tire marks had even been washed off. Glaring at Kon in front of him he growled. "What was that for?"

"I heard my sweet Rukia's voice and I couldn't help it. I thought she may have been here." Kon said.

"Well she's not! So get out of here." He snapped and threw him at the closet in the living room. Kon bounced off the door and landed on the ground. A loud thunk could be heard from inside the closet.

Orihime muttered to herself. "What was that?" Before walking over and opening the door. A body with orange hair fell out. She gulped and stepped backwards. "I-Ichigo. Do you by any chance have a twin?"

"Course I don't and what _is_ that?" He shouted pointing at the body. Kon and Uryu walked over and the bigger of them laid it out flat. Ichigo thought it was almost like seeing a mirror image of himself.

Uryu broke out in laughter. "Hah! Look at this! Mr. Urahara provided a body for Kon. Not only that but he made it look exactly like you!"

"I don't wanna look like him! Just because I was in his body at some point doesn't mean I wanted a body exactly like his for my own!" Kon complained.

"Well, I don't want someone like _him_ running around the new school. He will look too much like me and knowing my luck, I'll get blamed for bugging all the girls." Ichigo glared at the stuffed animal.

"I think this is yours." Chad rumbled handing the orange ring to Kon. The lion took it.

Fuming Ichigo started walking up the stair. "See you all in the morning." At the top of the stairs he opened the first door he came to and hardly noticed that there were two beds. Flopping onto the one nearest the window he scowled at the ceiling. What was that shopkeeper thinking? Sending them all to a foreign country with hardly any warning. He was right, Urahara hadn't told them any details because the probably would have backed out.

Ichigo heard the door open and ignored the orange headed boy who got into the other bed. What kind of information was he hoping to get from these wizards? He could still hardly believe they were going to go to a Wizarding school and that they would be able to do magic. Learning to do magic... That may be interesting...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I was really surprised by the amount of alerts and reviews I've gotten and I haven't even written many chapters yet. This is only the draft of this chapter. It will be edited and I will update it as soon as that happens and if there is any significant changes I will say so in the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter isn't very interesting. I promise next chapter will be better!**

Ichigo yawned before sitting up. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the orange headed figure sprawled in the other bed. He scowled. So Kon was going to be using that body from now on. He just hoped people wouldn't make the mistake of mixing up who was who between them.

An oddly sweet smell assaulted his nose. With a feeling of apprehension he got out of bed and kicked his look-alikes bed on the way out. At the bottom of the stairs he nearly ran into Orihime who was carrying a tray of food. At least it appeared to be food of some kind.

"Sorry. What is that?" He asked, scrunching his nose. That's where the smell was coming from. It was almost enough to make him gag.

Orihime smiled sheepishly. "I made breakfast and I was on my way to bring this to you." She held it out to him.

Ichigo tried and failed to not grimace. "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry... Did the others eat yet?"

"Everyone, but Kon." She replied.

A small smile appeared on his face. "How about you take it to him then?" He'd just grab something from the fridge as obviously Orihime got the food from somewhere.

"Sure Ichigo!" Orihime bounced up the stairs cheerfully.

Ichigo sighed in relief. At least she hadn't insisted upon him eating it. Appearing in the kitchen he looked for the others. Chad and Uryu were both at the table and nodded in greeting. He opened the fridge looking for something. "Anything new happen? What are we supposed to do next?"

"We have list of supplies we need before we can go to the school. We should get those as soon as possible and practise the past years spells. In the letter I received from the headmaster there was information on where to go to get what we need." Uryu said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright, we can get that stuff in a bit. First I want to get something normal to eat." He replied, grabbing a couple apples.

"Right. I'm going to go take a look around the neighbourhood." He was about to walk out when Orihime walked down the stairs straightening her shirt. Kon walked behind her holding his head complaining. "You didn't need to hit me so hard."

She replied as happy as usual. "It was the only way I could get you off of me." She saw Uryu had the door open. "Oh! Can I come? I want to see who lives around here."

Uryu agreed and the two left. Ichigo meanwhile had started an argument with Kon because he was supposed to be behaving himself and not bugging the girls. Chad just shook his head.

Harry was in the Dursley's kitchen cooking bacon and eggs for the family. He would sneak a piece when he thought no one was looking. Curiosity nagged at him. There had been more shouts from the new neighbours and his aunt and uncle had started a conversation trying to figure out what kind of people lived over there. At one point, asking fearfully if there was anyone like _Harry_ over there.

The conversation had quickly died after that and silence had ensued. Harry had just finished the bacon when Uncle Vernon spoke in annoyance. "Aren't you done with that blasted food yet, boy?"

"It's done now." He responded with a neutral tone. Setting the food on the table he hurriedly left the kitchen. He didn't want to be around the Dursley's much and it infuriated him to no end when they complained about what he was doing. Harry hesitated on the landing of the stairs. Not wanting to go back to his stuffy room he left the house silently.

Outside he walked onto the sidewalk and headed towards the park. Hearing a door close with a slam he looked over to see two teenagers step out of the house next to his. The girl's hair was a soft orange colour while the boy's was a pitch black. Harry immediately thought of how the girl's hair was close to the same shade as Ron's.

Looking over his shoulder he swiftly searched to see if the Dursley's were in the vicinity and not still eating the breakfast he'd made. Concluding that they weren't nearby he approached the teens, hoping his cousin hadn't already had a chance to spread the usual lies about him.

The black haired boy shifted his glasses as he noticed him. The boy tapped the girl on the shoulder and she stopped talking and looked toward him. Harry waved hesitantly and the girl returned it with much gusto. Harry took that as an invitation to join them.

"Hello, are you new here?" Harry asked politely. He knew they were but he still thought it was appropriate to ask.

The red head replied first in a friendly tone. "Yep! It's nice here but I think Japan was better. I'm Orihime and my friend here is Uryu."

Said friend coughed and stared pointedly at her. "As she said, we are new to the neighbourhood. W arrived rather unexpectedly last night. Who are you?"

Harry smiled in relief. Since they didn't know his name they obviously hadn't talked to Dudley and they weren't wizards. He wouldn't have minded having a couple Wizarding friends that lived close by though it would have been a pain if they were anything like Collin Creevey. "My name's Harry Potter. Do you want a tour around here?" Maybe they could turn out to be someone he could hang out with in the summer before he went back to school.

Uryu hesitated and before he could speak up, Orihime had already said yes. Harry smiled again and showed them the main roads, explaining roughly where each one led. They didn't talk much, except for Orihime chatting with Uryu and trying to bring Harry into the conversation occasionally. He hadn't really joined in on it as he didn't understand what she was talking about half the time. After nearly half an hour, they arrived at the park.

Harry paused. "Well, that's about all there is around here. Not much interesting happens. The most exciting thing that happened for about 6 months was probably the shouting I heard from your house last night."

He noticed how Uryu stiffened slightly at his last remark. Uryu asked in a neutral tone. "Did you hear anything specific?"

"You couldn't hear much. Just the general tone and volume." Harry said in confusion.

The teen visibly relaxed. "Good."

Orihime spoke up then. "Harry, how long have you lived here for?"

His hesitation was barely noticeable when he said. "Since I was a baby. " Hoping to change the subject back to the newcomers he asked. "So, what were your reasons for moving here? Who do you stay with? Oh, and why are you both friends but at the same time living together?"

Harry saw Uryu wince and he felt confused. He didn't think his questions were that prying. Orihime watched her friend uncertainly.

With a slight hesitation Uryu replied. "See, four of my friends and I are from Japan and we all went to the same high school. We found an opportunity to go to a foreign country as part of our education. Were all from different families," A devious smile flitted across the black haired boy's face momentarily before he continued. "With the exception of two, who are twins."

The girl added her own bit in. "We don't live with anyone else. It's just the five of us and we'er all in the same grade."

Harry felt his eyes widen in surprise. "That many of you live together without an adult? What's Japan like?"

"It's nice." Uryu replied. "We've got to go back and see the others now. Maybe we'll see you again." With that the black haired boy turned and walked away with the girl waving at Harry before following.

Harry was left in the park by himself with many questions about the new neighbours.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen at Number 2...

"What the hell is an owl doing in the kitchen?" Ichigo shouted to Kon, who was staring curiously at a tawny owl on his shoulder. The owl stood on one leg while holding the other one out to the mod soul. Ignoring Ichigo, Kon took the letter from the bird and after reading it was grinning widely.

"Guess what I'm doing this year? I'm going to be learning spells with you and the others!" Kon laughed.

"Like hell you are! I can stop you from going. Somehow I'll get you sent back to Mr. Hat-and-Clogs and he can deal with your antics." Ichigo snapped, glaring at the mirror image of himself.

"You can try!" Kon shrugged, watching as the bird flew out the window.

Ichigo growled to himself before stomping out of the kitchen. Plopping down onto the couch he turned on the TV. Scanning through the channels and not finding anything interesting he was left with nothing to do but think.

He knew little from what Urahara had told him and he still didn't know the main reason why they were going to the boarding school. The five of them would presumably go to the school and learn how to do spells while at the same time as getting the shopkeeper information about the Wizarding world in general. He also said they would need to assist someone. What could wizards possibly need help with when they could do magic?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took a bit to write this one. Its nearly double the length of the previous chapters. Sorry if part of it is boring. I hope you don't think its too bad. ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: This didn't appear in the other chapter. So here it is for the whole story. I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong solely to their owners.**

**Now onto the story.  
**

Ichigo looked up from the TV as the front door opened, watching as Uryu and Orihime entered. Ichigo figured Uryu was smiling for a completely different reason than Orihime.

"I came up with a cover story for us. We officially came from Japan on a trip offered from our school. None of us are related." Uryu smiled. "Except for Ichigo and Kon."

"...What?" Ichigo asked in a sour tone.

Orihime bounced on her feet. "See, it all started when we met the boy from next door. After showing us around he asked about why we came here. Uryu came up with our cover story. "

He just stared at her. In the story they made up... Him and Kon were brothers? His face darkened and he scowled. That was not going to work for him! "The story is fine... But I will NOT pretend to be KON'S brother!" Ichigo shouted, his voice rising in volume near the finish.

All of his friends jumped except for Chad who just shrugged. Kon's face fell slightly before he shrugged and went back to watching the television. Orihime said lightly. "He's not that bad, Ichigo and it only makes sense to have him pretend to be your twin."

"She's right. With how much you both look alike it would be idiotic to say otherwise." Uryu agreed. Chad nodded.

Ichigo still didn't like the idea but he couldn't help but try to protest once more. "We'll be entering the Wizarding world later so there must be some kind a excuse we can find to explain the similarities."

"That just makes it too complicated. Go with the original plan. It's unlikely that we'll see much of the neighbours but just in case they already know the first story." Uryu countered.

Ichigo frowned. "Alright . But don't go thinking you can make all the plans."

Uryu smirked. "Too late. We're going to get our supplies now from Diagon Alley."

"Fine. Since your making all the plans tell me when were leaving. I'm going to get some exercise." With that said Ichigo took his substitute's badge form his pocket and pressed it to his chest. Feeling a tingling sensation for an instant he was soon out of his body. Shrugging his shoulders he righted his shihakushō noticing that it was his normal uniform and not the slightly different one he had fighting Aizen. That one had become the form of his bankai.

With his body collapsed on the couch he walked out the front door. The sun shone high in the sky indicating it was about midday. He was curious as to who his friends had been talking to so he walked across his lawn and onto the neighbours. Would the neighbours mind if he left footprints in the lush grass? He didn't care if they did or not.

Arriving at the front door he heard an odd screeching sound from inside. Seconds later there was shouting and then the odd sound stopped. A window opened on the second story before a snowy owl flew out, a black haired boy with glasses watching it with a pleased expression.

He was confused. What was an owl doing in the area and why was it inside the boy's house? That was suspicious... Maybe Urahara was concerned about something in the neighbourhood? Was this related to it? Was it perhaps delivering a letter? He froze. His head shot up as he stared at the boy with a bewildered expression.

Was the boy a wizard? Bending his knees Ichigo leaped up to land on the window sill precariously. Inspecting the boy he didn't see anything unusual except for a lightning bolt shaped scar peeking out from under his messy black hair. The room was plain with a desk, wardrobe, and a bed. There weren't many personal possessions, just a photo frame and some clothing. The only odd thing about the room was the birdcage.

"W-who are you?" The boy stuttered in amazement, shock, and disbelief.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled slightly. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I should be asking you how the hell you can see-." He was knocked forward unexpectedly. Twisting his torso he reached behind him and the foot planted in his back and swung him around against one of the walls. Grabbing his zanpakuto he held it against his assailant's neck glaring dangerously. Unfortunately his zanpakuto had slashed a line through part of the ceiling and particles of the dust now rained down on all of them.

Kon stared back at him with shocked and slightly fearful eyes. "I-Ichigo. Stop, it's me. Kon." He said hurriedly.

Ichigo was silent in shock for a moment. He had been expecting something more dangerous than the mod soul. He exploded in anger. "What the hell were you doing? I could have killed you! Did anyone see you jump up here? You could get us in a lot of trouble if you do things like that!"

Kon laughed weakly. "I just wanted to test out my new body. You know, to see if I can still use my enhancements... Put your sword away, you won't be needing it."

It was at that moment the boy spoke up in anger and fear. "What did you do? My uncle is going to throw a fit and there is still the question of where you came from!"

Glaring at Kon, Ichigo put Zangetsu on his back, the sword rewrapping itself. All he wanted to do was take Kon out of the room but he couldn't do that. Not without answering some of the boy's questions. He wanted to know more about him as well. There was still the fact that he had an owl at his house just like Kon did when he received his letter from Hogwarts.

"Go to the house next door tomorrow and then we can talk." With that said Ichigo grabbed the front of the mod soul's pale blue t-shirt and leaped out the window hearing angry shouts from the bottom floor and feet stomping up the stairs. Once outside he flash-stepped to his house and threw open the door before dumping Kon roughly on the ground.

Chad, Uryu, and Orihime looked up at him with varying expressions. "What's wrong Ichigo? You look murderous." Chad asked concerned.

Kon had slowly picked himself off the floor before using his abilities to dash up the stairs. Ichigo ignored him. "Oh, I was just paying a visit to the boy you were talking to earlier. What's his name again? When someone interrupted. Needless to say he now thinks I'm dangerous and is probably going to hate me for the rest of his life because I slashed his ceiling. Did I forget to mention that he could see me and that I believe he's a wizard?" He finished in a rush. It felt good to be able to release some of his frustrations.

Uryu immediately picked up on the two most important details. "He can see you and you think he's a wizard. Why?"

"I saw an owl fly out of his room and I connected that with the way Kon received his letter from Hogwarts. I don't know how he could see me maybe because he is a wizard?" Ichigo said calming down.

"Maybe. We can worry about that later. The taxi should be here soon to take us to the Leaky Cauldron." Uryu replied thoughtfully.

Orihime and Chad appeared to know what Uryu was talking about so he didn't bother asking about it. He would find out when they got there.

After getting back in his body, Ichigo and his friends arrived at a dingy disused looking pub. Many people walking nearby never once glanced in its direction. It was almost as if something was keeping them from noticing it. He was a little cautious about nearing the bar. It was bound to be full of witches and wizards. In one hand he held his invitation to the wizards school and in the other he held tightly onto his badge.

He couldn't ever be too careful as he'd learned on many occasions. Ichigo opened the door and walked into the dusty room. It was crowded with tables and chairs with various odd people. They wore clothing most normal people would call hideous causing him and his friends to stand out.

Clumping together Ichigo led his friends over to the bar. There was a slightly ragged looking man polishing a glass and Uryu said. "Would you happen to know how to enter Diagonal Alley? I was told someone would be able to assist us upon arriving here. "

The man didn't look surprised by the request. He probably got questions like this all the time. Nodding the man led he group out through a back door. "Now the way to get through is to take out your wand and tap this brick," the man pointed out one brick among many. "Then the one beside it as well." The man watched them expectantly.

"We don't actually have wands yet. Would you open it for us? We would really appreciate it."' Ichigo responded apologetically.

Raising an eyebrow the man nodded. "Sure I'll open it. If you need help again for any reason you can just ask for Tom from the Leaky Cauldron." Using his wand the man tapped the bricks in the order he had pointed out before. Immediately they started shifting and once settled an alley was revealed.

Ichigo was surprised though he made an effort to hide it. He didn't want to stand out too much as an outsider. Orihime and the others were making exclamations of surprise. Kon after his first reaction then began muttering something about wishing Rukia were thee with him. Ichigo sighed and began leading them through.

They a received odd looks and some people tried to get as far away from them as they could. Occasionally people would talk to their friends and bits of their conversations could be heard. Commenting on how alike him and Kon were, how big Chad was, and some boys were even commenting on Orihime's figure. That had caused Kon's usually pleasant expression to turn into a frown for a few moments as he watched those people walk by.

Ichigo was watching all the different people, searching for signs of danger. Behind him his friends were chatting to themselves. He unfolded his supply list and looked at the first item, a wand. That perked his interest a bit. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts he just wanted to go back to Karakura Town. Before they could get anything they needed to go to the wizards equivalent to a bank.

At the end of the alley they arrived at a great white stone building. It read Gringgots. That must be what the key is for. Reading a minor warning about not raking what's not theirs Ichigo gave the key to Chad and asked if he would go get the money they would need. He agreed.

Ichigo, Kon, Uryu, and Orihime were left waiting outside. Ichigo watched the people walking by looking for any signs of suspicion. He didn't want anyone to find out what they could do for any reason.

After they had been waiting for a few minutes a boy wandered over with a couple of his friends. The boy had light blonde hair and his two friends had brown. Looking Ichigo and his friends over, they continued to walk right on by into the bank. He frowned trying to figure out who they could be in the Wizarding world. The boy had walked with a sense of self importance and arrogance. Almost as if the boy felt he could do anything he wanted and get away with it.

Ignoring his friends' idle chatter, Ichigo focused on the bank attempting to sense Chad's spiritual pressure. His eyes widened and he started to panic. His spiritual pressure had disappeared! That usually meant that he was dead or that the person had found a way to suppress it to keep from being found. "Uryu... Can you sense Chad?" He spoke uncertainly.

Uryu looked over and shook his head unconcerned. "No, but I've been finding I hard to sense anything after we entered the pub. Don't worry about it. Probably has something to do with enchantments on the building."

His breathing slowed as he accepted Uryu's words. It made sense. "Okay, that might cause some problems at the school."

Chad then appeared, exiting the building silently. He spoke in a low tone. "Here are everyone's portions. Urahara labelled one for each of us." Chad gave him and the others each a good sized pouch with colours to match their rings.

The bags jingles as everyone opened them to inspect the odd coins. They were odd. Some were large and heavy while others were smaller. None of them resembled the currency hey had been using in their hometown.

Ichigo scanned his list and decided he wanted to get his wand first. Not wanting to get separated he suggested they all go get their wands. No one disagreed. Walking down the alley they came to the only place that even hinted at selling wands. Ollivander's Wand Shop.

There wasn't a huge crowd out front but they still had to avoid bumping into people when they didn't see them. Opening the shop door a bell rang throughout the shop. The bell annoyed him as he closed the door behind his friends. They wandered up to the desk looking around at all the large shelves of boxes. There were a few cobwebs in the corners and some shelves looked like they hadn't been touched for months.

"Hello. Would you happen to be here to purchase wands?" An old man appeared from a side doorway smiling at the group friendlily.

"Yes. We are going for our first year at Hogwarts." Ichigo started before Uryu cut him off.

"Actually we are going for our fourth year but we are transfer students and need wands from here to do the required spells properly." Orihime agreed softly and Kon smiled.

The man was speechless for a moment before accepting their story. "Alright, who wants to get their wand first? How about you? Come forward." He beckoned to Chad.

His big friend stepped forward and at the man's request stretched his arm out in front of him. Immediately a tape measure appeared and started measuring the length of his arm as well as his fingers. Walking away from them, the gray haired man pulled an extremely dusty box off a shelf. "Try this, flick it."

Before Chad could so much as move the wand it started giving off black and purple sparks. Ichigo almost smiled at the shocked expression on his friends face. "That's a 15 inch birch wand with dragon heartstring."

With that the old man who they soon learned was , fitted each of them with a wand. Uryu got an 11 inch holly with unicorn tail hair. Orihime received a 9 inch willow wand with a phoenix feather. Kon got a 12 inch oak wand with dragon heartstring while Ichigo got a wand similar in length but made from ebony and had a phoenix feather.

Ichigo stuck his new wand into his pocket before taking out his money. Not knowing how much his wand cost he waited for the others to pay first. Then he gave the shopkeeper 10 gallons because that's how much the others were.

"Thanks for the wands." Ichigo said politely and walked out the door, the others right behind him.

After that the group went to each of the various shops to get the rest of their supplies for the year. They didn't encounter any problems and when they reached the bottom of the list he was somewhat surprised. They were allowed to have a pet each. Ichigo thought for a few moments before deciding to get an owl. Yuzu would probably like to have a cat but their father probably wouldn't want one in the house because of the clinic and allergies. Also Ichigo needed some way to get information to Urahara.

"Let's go take a look at the animal shop. I think we're going to need and owl." Ichigo suggested. It was starting to get late and his feet were starting to ache from all the walking he had been doing.

"Sure. I don't need an animal. It would probably just be trouble to try and bring back." Uryu replied.

"I want to get a cat!" Orihime said brightly. "It can keep me warm at night and be my new friend. Who knows maybe one day it will turn into a person just like Yoruichi!"

"You do know she was a person before she turned into a cat, right?" Chad asked curiously.

Orihime's face was surprised. "Was she?"

"Yes she was, Orihime." Uryu said holding back laughter.

Once at the shop Ichigo and his friends entered and the first impression Ichigo got was of the smell. It had an odd smell and you could clearly tell it was from all the animals. There were rows upon rows of shelves with all different types of animals. Puppies, cats, rats, owls, toads, and many different creatures Ichigo had never seen or heard of.

A crash sounded behind him and Ichigo spun around in time to see a boy sprawled on the floor with a haphazard array of bent and opened cages around him. Several cats and kittens quickly made a dash for the door or tried to hide behind other cages. A voice from the back shouted an urgent plea for someone to catch them. No one could catch any, though one was hiding behind Orihime.

Ichigo held a hand out for the boy who flustered grabbed it and allowed him to pull him to his feet. The boy had brown hair and a kind round face. "Sorry. Thanks for the hand. I'm Neville Longbottom. I don't usually make that big of mistakes an-"

"Are you the person who freed all my cats?" The woman running the shop asked in a fierce tone. Ichigo found it almost funny how a short lady could be so fierce. It reminded him of Rukia.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry!" Neville began apologetically.

"You're going to need to pay me the full price on every one of those cats that escaped!" She ordered.

The boys face paled till he was almost the shade of flour. "B-but... Let me find my grandmother." He nearly ran out of the shop.

Ichigo almost felt bad for the kid. It wasn't completely his fault the animals had escaped. Orihime held one of them in her arms. The kitten was a light gray colour with large orange eyes and it was purring up a storm. Kon was with her petting the kitten's head his expression soft.

Orihime looked up at him with a pleading expression. "Can I get him? Please!"

Kon nodded agreeing with her. "You'd better not say she can't. There's no reason why she shouldn't get it."

Ichigo shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." He got the still angry shopkeeper's attention. "I want to get this kitten and the fastest most reliable owl you have." He asked his friends briefly if they wanted anything. They shook their heads. Ichigo nodded. That's good.

The shopkeeper brightened instantly. "I've got the perfect owl for you. Bring the kitten to the counter and I will get the supplies you'll need, if you will be staying at Hogwarts. "

At the counter Ichigo payed for the kitten and waited to see how much the owl would cost. The lady came back with a small cage and he had a bit of trouble seeing what kind of owl was in it. Smiling the shopkeeper placed the cage on the counter and asked for 20 gallons.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why 20 gallons? I would think that an owl would be cheaper than a wand."

Her smile faltered. "No. See this owl was bred specifically for its speed and endurance. Not just that but it's also very intelligent. You would still like her, right?"

Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to pay so much but if he had to he would. "Fine, I'll take her." Once he payed for the owl he picked the cage up and after asking for some instructions on how to care for it, they all left.

Outside the shop everyone peered into the cage and Ichigo wasn't the only person bewildered by the way the whole owl was only a little bigger than Ichigo's hand as well as pitch black. Feeling satisfied Ichigo nodded. The owl would be perfect for making delivering quick messages at night.

It was then that the group noticed it was nearly dark and decided to head back to the house. Most of the people that had been crowding the streets had already left leaving the alley to have a spooky feeling. Loaded with all their supplies for the present year and the past three they entered the Leaking Cauldron again before calling a taxi to take them home.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the long wait in updating. I know the last chapter wasn't that great I hope this one is better. Even if it is very short. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story. I'll hopefully get another longer chapter up within the next few days. **

**2. AN: After getting a review, I noticed that I made a couple of mistakes. I'll try and explain about the ghost thing next chapter. The only thing I changed was how much Harry told the group. It wasn't changed much though you can reread that part if you wish.**

The next few days consisted of everyone reading their textbooks. They didn't attempt to do any spells because an owl had arrived warning them away from it. Not knowing who it had been from they assumed it was from either the headmaster or Urahara. The days had gone by slowly for a couple of the friends as they had absolutely no interest in learning magic. Kon had complained nearly the whole time; the only way to stop the complaining was a quick punch from Ichigo. Uryu had settled into a solid study routine and Orihime adopted it. Chad didn't seem very interested in the magic itself though he did try to read some of the textbooks. Ichigo studied as well because he didn't want the mission, whatever it was, to become a failure because he didn't understand the theories surrounding the spells.

Ichigo had often been thinking of the boy across the street and how he could possibly be a wizard. It was likely because of the owl he had seen. As well as studying Ichigo had discussed the possibility of the boy being a wizard. The others seemed to agree that it was possible. They had waited for the boy to come over but he didn't show up. Orihime suggested that Ichigo had gotten Harry punished for some reason when he visited. Ichigo had winced and looked away guiltily without saying anything.

Orihime then resolved to go introduce herself to Harry's family. Ichigo and the others hadn't liked the plan much but Uryu conceded that if anyone was to go over there it would have to be either himself or Orihime. They had decided to do that tonight if no one saw Harry before then.

A screech woke Ichigo up from his thoughts rather abruptly. Turning his head he was surprised by the rather annoyed look on his owl's face. The owl didn't have a name yet and he had left it to Orihime to pick one. Screeching at him again Ichigo got to his feet slowly and walked over to the owl's cage opening it and leaned back as the feather black bird nearly collided with his face before flying in circles before hovering in front of the window. Taking the hint he opened it with a creak feeling the owl's wing brush his cheek on the way out of his room.

Feeling hungry he walked downstairs greeted to the smell of lunch. Chad, Uryu, and Orihime were sitting at the dining room table eating soup. Uryu had a book propped up, reading with eating and Chad was listening to Orihime chatter. Orihime noticed him and smiled brightly. "Chad made soup if you want some. I would never have thought he was such a great chef."

"Oh, thanks." Ichigo replied before dishing a bowl out for himself. Trying the soup he had to admit it was good, almost as good as his sister's. There was silence from him and some more chatter from the only girl in their group before Ichigo began to wonder what was missing. When he realized what it was he sighed. Was the mod soul in the house or was he out? Making a quick inquiry from Orihime he concluded that Kon had left early that morning.

What kind of trouble was he getting himself into now? Did he find a group of girls he was trying to befriend or was it something else entirely? There was the sound of a door opening and closing, accompanied by two voices. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked up. Standing, Ichigo walked into the living room to see Kon with a very uncomfortable looking Harry.

Ichigo noticed that the black haired boy kept some distance from the mod soul and that he was somewhat nervous. The boy was probably keeping his distance because of the incident a few days ago. Ichigo was confused as to why the boy had shown up now rather than before, though it probably had something to do with the smug look on Kon's face. "Why is he here?" He asked with an edge to his voice. It would have been better if they had some warning to getting a visitor. What if they had something out that would have been harmful for the boy to know about?

The other orange haired teen's smile faltered slightly. "I thought it would be better to brin-"

"I'm here to get questions answered." The black haired boy broke in swiftly. His face was hard and determined.

Ichigo contemplated him for a few moments before nodding in agreement, hardly listening to Kon as he tried to explain why he brought Harry over. Something about being tired of listening to theories and deciding to take action himself. "I would like to know some things as well. First off, why didn't you come a couple days ago when I told you to?"

Harry's face showed some anger. "My uncle was unhappy with the noise and the fact there was pieces of my ceiling scattered on my floor!" Ichigo had a thought to go to Harry's uncle's house and apologise for the destruction but thought it might have been somewhat hard to explain how he did it.

There was a slight cough and chuckle from the doorway of the kitchen. They others had approached without him noticing. Even with having mastered the Final Getsuga Tenshou Ichigo still hadn't gotten the hang of always sensing for spiritual pressure in his body.

Uryu smiled faintly. "So that's why you didn't come over. Orihime thought it might have been something Ichigo did. Next question, do you know anything about magic?" Everyone stiffened once that word was spoken. What was the guy thinking asking straight out if Harry knew anything about magic? Clenching his hands into fists he was aware of his wand in his back pocket along with his substitute's badge. There probably wouldn't be any trouble with the boy judging by the shocked expression on his face.

Everyone waited for someone to say something. Ichigo inspected the boy looking for some sign if danger. Reaching down the kid gripped something in his pocket; Ichigo assumed it was his wand. Orihime broke the dead silence that had reined over the room for an entire minute. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you again." Ichigo scowled slightly. What would the kid say?

After shifting into a move comfortable stance Harry spoke. "What do I know about magic? I'll answer that after you tell me what _he_ is." An accusing finger pointed at Ichigo. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. He wasn't exactly in a position to make demands. They all knew that the black haired boy couldn't use magic without consequence and Ichigo thought they were more dangerous than the boy.

Ichigo glared at the boy. "I will tell you as soon as you tell me if you are a wizard or not."

Kon, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad decided to just listen to the conversation. Harry's eyes widened in some surprise and with a slight bit of fear he asked doubtfully. "I am a wizard. I assume you already knew that, otherwise it would be hazardous for you to ask. Do you work for Voldemort?"

Everyone appeared satisfied with the kid's reply though they were confused by the name. Having never heard of that person before then, they didn't react in the way that was expected by Harry. Ichigo nodded, losing his glare but at the same time keeping up his trademark frown. "Okay, good. We are all either a witch or a wizard." They kid's eyes widened in surprise and he lost the look of fear, only curiosity remained. "I'm not going to tell you what else we are. Not until I know why you could see me. Can you see ghosts?" He asked watching the boy intently.

When the boy had replied he couldn't, Ichigo thought for a few moments. Did all wizards have the ability to see Soul Reapers? That didn't make much sense if they couldn't see ghosts. Did it have something to do with a person's spiritual pressure? He'd have to ask Uryu about that later. He always had trouble sensing spiritual pressure but maybe you only needed a little to be able to use magic? Some of these questions could be better answered by the headmaster probably. Why did the headmaster invite them to the school, did Urahara contact him? He'd figure it out later. It probably wasn't normal for a student to contact the headmaster with odd questions like his. The headmaster probably didn't know anything about Soul Reapers anyways.

"Ichigo, Harry has an odd power surrounding him. It's most likely his magic. I've noticed that we don't have the same feel; we seem to use our spiritual power to use our wands. I've been thinking that he could see you because you had recently been handling your wand. It could have been transferring magic to coat your spiritual body and since wizards can see magic; he could see you." Uryu said in a thoughtful tone, sitting on the couch.

Ichigo scowled at the tall boy. Uryu's explanation made sense but he didn't like the information he had given the kid. "Alright, don't ask anything more about what I am, kid. I won't tell you as there is some kind of rules not allowing me to. Just like the Wizarding world has. It can be a pain in the ass but I don't get much choice in the matter." He glanced casually at the others, relaxing. "The others can tell you if they want. "

Harry was mute listening and everyone could see he had many more questions to ask, though he stayed silent. Kon looked grouchy while Orihime and the others were happy to know some more about what they were there to do. Uryu glared at Ichigo. "Thanks for letting us make the choice ourselves, _leader_." He said sarcastically.

Ichigo smirked. "I never said I was the leader." Then he looked at Harry again. "Don't tell anyone about us... It could prove disastrous." He winced and shied away from the thoughts of what the wizards would do with the knowledge that there were things they didn't know. An image of the wizard's version of captain of squad 12 appeared in his mind. It was enough to make his stomach clench in fear.

Harry nodded. "So you know nothing about Voldemort?"

The others shook their heads and Uryu asked who he was and why Harry had wanted to know if they knew him. Harry was then left to explain to the group who Voldemort was. The kid explained how Voldemort was an evil wizard that has killed many witches and wizards. Mostly muggleborns and those who sided with them. Harry then told them how Voldemort had the ability to possess people and that he didn't actually have a body of his own. He had asked if they were in some way associated with him because as he told them, Voldemort had an interest in him. When Uryu had asked why he just shrugged and said he didn't want to explain. Orihime asked what muggleborns were and was told that they were witches or wizards descended from people with no magic.

The group was left in shock and more than one of them sympathized with the kid. Ichigo decided to put the information away to consider later on.

"Thank you for telling us. If you ever need any help, just ask. We can do more than we appear capable of." Ichigo idly wondered if the kid remembered his aggression at Kon the other day. Was this kid the reason why they were sent here? It could be possible... He was in danger. With that he concluded to keeping a watch on the kid. As an afterthought he added Kon to the watch list.

Harry nodded slightly looking away. Orihime watched him with her large grey eyes and offered to walk him home. The boy declined and left the house silently leaving the group to wonder about what they learned.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is only a short update. Sorry. I'll update again soon and hopefully it will be longer. Sorry if I got the scenes wrong I didn't have the book with me and it was more convenient to do it this way. The next chapter will be from Ichigo's point of view again and if I make any mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out. I will go back and fix them if I can.**

The front door of the Dursley's house closed softly behind Harry before he walked to his room. His visit with the neighbours had left him feeling confused and uncertain. He had told them about Voldemort because the black haired teen had asked him he had also told him they were wizards. He hadn't wanted to tell them at first because of the secrecy surrounding the Wizarding world. Then he had relented because if they didn't know who he was then they were liable to being controlled or being used by Voldemort.

Harry had been careful not to mention why he hadn't told the group Voldemort was after him. Firstly because he didn't think they needed to know about his parents deaths and secondly he hardly knew them. The group could even have lied about knowing about it. Though Harry didn't believe that was true. They had seemed truly shocked by the acts Voldemort had committed while in alive.

Flopping onto his bed Harry stared at Hedwig's empty cage wondering if she had would be back soon. She had been gone since he had sent a letter to his godfather.

Just the day before, he had woken from a nightmare with his scar burning unbearably. All he could recall was some man talking before an older man speaking with two others. One of which had been bowing to a chair with something indescribable on it. Vaguely he thought one person was Wormtail which meant the _thing_ must have been his parent's murderer. There had been another person as well, though he couldn't recall what he had looked like. A flash a green light had ended the nightmare leaving him in a cold sweat and the idea that Voldemort was planning something for Hogwarts soon.

A shout from downstairs broke Harry out of his thoughts abruptly. He dashed down the stair, nearly tripping at the landing. His uncle was sorting through the mail with a disapproving frown. Shaking a letter with much too many stamps he demanded to know why someone was sending mail to Harry and also why there were so many stamps. Harry had just shrugged and muttered about some people not being used to certain aspects of society. Then Harry had dashed back to his room before his uncle could think of some reason to confiscate it.

Upon reading the letter Harry could feel himself grinning from ear to ear. Ron was inviting him to go to the Quidditch World Cup with them! If everything could go according to plan they would be arriving shortly to pick him up. He didn't pause to question _how_ they would be arriving; he just hoped they were going to be somewhat discrete.

After walking downstairs once again Harry paused in the doorway to the living room uncertainly. He spoke hesitantly but after he started he gained confidence. "Uncle Vernon my friend Ron Weasley has invited me to spend the rest of the summer with his family. Can I go?"

His uncle didn't look away from the TV as he replied with a swift no. Harry felt himself start to get irritated and had to stop bit his tongue to stop the retort he knew wanted to come out. Instead he chose to mention his godfather. "Are you sure? If you want I can send a quick message to my godfather, Sirius Black instead. He wouldn't be happy to learn that you had forbidden it. Do you remember who he is? The criminal who was on the news last year?"

Vernon's head whipped around to stare at Harry with narrowed eyes. His face was starting to turn red and Harry had to control his expression to keep a smile off his face. Spluttering Vernon said. "Your godfather? You don't have one, least of all the mass murderer from last year!"

Harry definitely couldn't keep the grin off his face any longer. "Of course I do. If you don't believe me I can get him to stop by. It wouldn't be too difficult." He shrugged.

Some of the colour drained from his uncle's face and Harry could almost imagine see the thoughts going through his head. Probably mostly about what the mass murderer would do to his family and what would the neighbours think? " Fine! Just get your stuff ready and get out as soon as possible!"

Feeling happy for the first time in days Harry left his uncle to go back to watching the news. In his room he gathered he meagre belongings and arranged them in a pile near the door. That's when he remembered that his uncle would need to unlock the broom closet so he could get his trunk. He shrugged thinking he would just grab it on the way out as it was already packed.

After a few minutes Harry was left with nothing to do but sit on his bed and wait. Thoughts of why his neighbours had chosen to come to his town and why they had no knowledge of even the most basic forms of history in England confused him. Who wouldn't know about those things if they were wizards? Most of all, how could they not know who he himself was? It was nice that they didn't fawn over him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Not many people did that. Harry was suspicious of the orange haired teen. What kind of power did he have? He was so fast and _dangerous_. Also he had refused to tell him what exactly he was. Not that he was going to press for answers. At least not anytime soon.

A few hours later Harry was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone when there was a thud from the living room along with a couple familiar voices. Setting the sandwiches aside Harry ran towards the voices and paused staring at the fireplace. Fred and George's voices could be heard in the wall and his uncle was staring wild-eyed in their direction. Grinning Harry stepped up to the fireplace and called out to the confused Wealeys. "Hey guys! This isn't a real fireplace. You aren't going to be able to get through here."

Fred and George's voices were bewildered. "What do you mean? What's the point of having a fireplace not being real?"

"It's electric. I'll explain later. So you have some way to go back?"

Another thud could be heard and George complained about someone stepping on his head. Mr. Weasley had just arrived. After getting over his confusion and Ron having arrived, Mr. Weasley blasted open the fireplace startling the Dursley's. Dust and particles filled the air covering the Dursley's retreat from the room.

All four Weasley's spilled out of the fireplace and sprawled into the middle of the living room. Fred and George hopped to their feet grinning dust coating their clothes and hair. Ron got to his feet more slowly flashing a smile at him.

"Hey. What's this?" Ron asked while staring at the TV. Harry was happy to see Ron. Even if he seemed a little more interested in looking around the house at the moment. Fred and George seemed to be looking around hopefully for something but Harry wasn't paying attention.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward to shake his hand brightly. "Nice to see you again, Harry. It'll be a pleasure to have you spend the rest of the summer with us. We've already cleared it with Professor Dumbledore. Sorry about destroying your fireplace, I'll fix it on the way out. Would I be able to speak with your aunt and uncle before we leave?"

"I'll be fun to stay with you. I wouldn't talk to them at the moment. They're a little shocked about your entrance and frankly they aren't interested in meeting any wizards." Harry stopped speaking as he heard the front door open abruptly. That couldn't be right. Why would the Dursley's leave? Unless it wasn't the Dursley's...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for letting me know where I made mistakes! I really appreciate it and thank you everyone who has reviewed for this story. It really encourages me to get a start on the next chapter. **

***I need a better name for this story. I would appreciate any suggestions you might have. If I get enough I may put a poll up. Thank you!  
**

Ichigo prowled his house his footsteps echoing hollowly on the tile floor of the kitchen. Dishes were piled hap hazardously in the sink and various items had been scattered around the house. The sun streaming through the window only emphasized that fact.

Kon could be heard playing with Orihime's grey kitten in the dining room. Ichigo could see a string flick in the doorway before the before mentioned grey ball of fur dashed after it, skidding across the floor. He felt a small smile creep across his face for the first time in a while. The mod soul had really taken a liking to the kitten, often him and Orihime could be seen around the house or in the yard playing with it. At night the kitten always slept with the girl, though whenever she wasn't available the kitten was always with Kon.

Not long after the group had returned from Diagon Alley Orihime was having some trouble coming up with a suitable name for the kitten. After trying a couple _very_ odd ones, Kon who had at the time been playing with the kitten suggested calling her Kimi, meaning she who is without equal. The flamboyant girl had hopped up and down clapping her hand repeatedly. Taking that as agreement Kon had dubbed the bright orange eyed kitten Kimi.

Even with Kon's new change in attitude Ichigo watched him carefully. He had been expecting more attempts to get Orihime's attention like the mod soul had often done as a stuffed bear. What he hadn't expected was a new sense of maturity around the mod soul. Sure he had seen him watching Orihime and a swift cuff to the head had halted it for a time, but Kon didn't obsess over women as much as he'd used to.

Now at the moment Ichigo was left to find something to do after reading the first year's guide to potion making. He had already read the other first year's texts and was taking a break. He found it was a pain to only be able to read the texts and not actually be able to try out any or the charms or other spells.

Kon interrupted his musing abruptly. "Hey, when are they others going to be back?" That reminded him that the others had gone out to have a look around the town. There wasn't much for them to do in the house other than study and watch TV and that had quickly become rather boring. Ichigo reckoned they'd been gone for a few hours. He expected they would be back sometime soon.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. They'll be back when they want to come back. By the way why didn't you go with them?" He asked curiously.

Kon looked away looking slightly embarrassed. "I didn't want Kimi to be lonely."

Ichigo smirked at his copy. "Is that right?" Ichigo's comment then started an argument which had a slightly joking air.

Not long after that Ichigo froze. A short distance away an explosion could be heard. It didn't take long for Ichigo to figure out that it came from Harry's house. He felt faintly excited; would there be someone to fight? It would be good to get some of his frustrations at Urahara out instead of taking it on his friends like he had been doing the last few days.

"Ichigo... That was coming from Harry's house. "Kon stated looking curious and slightly worried.

"Yeah, let's head over there. It could have something to do with Voldy-something. Whomever that kid had said was _interested_ in him." Ichigo said.

Hearing a faint sound of agreement behind him Ichigo took off over to the Dursley's residence.

Throwing the door open with a bang Ichigo leaped through with Kon right behind him. Seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, the leading orange headed teen swept down the hallway looking everywhere for the soured of the explosion. A couple people could be heard stomping upstairs but Ichigo ignored that in favour of staring wide eyed into the living room shock.

Sure he knew there would be evidence of an explosion because of what he'd heard. It was just of all the things that could have been destroyed, it was the fire place that was gone. After taking into account the damage the room was in, the bits of stone scattered in various sized chunks around the room with dust littering everywhere, he finally inspected the people.

There were five people in the room altogether, one adult and the rest teens. It was simple to pick out Harry among the red heads and it wasn't hard to assume that the others were all in the same family. The man was obviously the father of the other three. He wore faded wizarding robes which Ichigo remembered seeing many people where when he had gone to Diagonal Alley. The youngest looking of the four was slightly tall for his age with brown eyes. Ichigo then looked over the last two. They were identical, as much as himself and Kon were. It was hard at that moment not to notice the similarities between the set of twins in front of him and himself and Kon.

Shoving his surprise to the back of his mind he prepared to deal with the situation. Before he could do more than open his mouth Harry spoke indignantly but without the tone of surprise Ichigo expected. "What are you doing here? Have you ever heard of knocking first?"

Ichigo's face dropped into its customary scowl. "I came here to see if you needed any help and this is the thanks I get?" He then looked at the man who met his gaze, seeming to search for something. Ichigo spoke first. "Who are you? Are you a friend of Harry's?"

Ignoring Harry, Ichigo watched as the man stepped forward and held out his hand. "My name is Arthur Weasley and my son is Harry's friend. " Hesitating Ichigo shook Arthur's hand, relaxing slightly. It didn't appear that this man was a threat, especially if he brought his sons with him.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." His eyes drifted to the debris near what was once a fireplace. "Why did you destroy the fireplace?" Ichigo assumed they were all wizards because of the clothes they were wearing.

Aside from Ichigo's conversation with , Kon could be heard in the background conversing with the Weasley twins. The twins were asking Kon if the other teen was his twin. With a smirk on his face Kon assented. It wasn't hard to assume that it was only to bug the other teen.

Harry spoke up then. ", these two are a couple of my new neighbours. They're wizards, though what they're doing in Little Whinging I don't know."

stared at the two orange headed teens seeming to be looking for a sign. Eventually he nodded to himself with a somewhat knowing expression. "You must be Professor Dumbledore's assistants. I'm not sure why he would ask you to be his assistants but he asked me to ask Harry's new neighbours to join us at the Burrow for the summer." Putting a hand in his cloak the wizard searched for a few minutes before pulling out an envelope. "This is for you. I haven't read it and it should explain some things." He handed the envelope to Ichigo who took it with a frown.

Now him and his friends were supposed to be he headmaster's assistants? That was news to him and he frankly wasn't too keen on the idea. It reminded him of the time they had been mistaken as assistants when going to meet Kukoku for the first time.

Sealing the letter shut was the now familiar Hogwarts crest. Ichigo stuck it in a pocket in his large grey hoody. He would deal with the letter and what it had to say later. He was curious about what the Burrow was; and why Harry had to check with the headmaster before leaving his aunt and uncle's place. It seemed every time he made contact with anyone involved in the Wizarding world he just seemed to acquire more and more questions. He resolved to read the letter with his friends later.

"What is the Burrow? Also why is Harry staying with you for the summer?" Ichigo asked glancing over his shoulder to see Kon inspecting a few brightly coloured items. It didn't go unnoticed to Ichigo that the Weasley twins had their back turned towards their father discretely, hiding the little cubes from view.

Arthur answered with a smile belaying the fact that he was proud of the place of which he was talking about. "It's my family's home and Harry is always welcome there. Just recently I got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and I thought it would be fun if Ron could bring two of his friends along."

Ichigo nodded. It made sense except he didn't know what the Quidditch World Cup was. Harry had drifted away from the conversation with the other Weasley son and seemed to be speaking to him rapidly and occasionally Ichigo could see Harry's eyes flick in his direction. It annoyed him but he decided not to comment on it.

"I can't say if I will be coming to the Burrow with you yet or not since I need to speak with my friends first. Can you wait till they get back or can I send you an owl with my reply?" Ichigo asked thinking to himself. Would Uryu think it a good idea to go and was there even enough room to house all of them? most likely didn't know there were six of them. A small scowl appeared on his face. How much did Dumbledore actually _know_ about them?

considered for a moment before saying he could wait for a bit. Not long but a bit. Ichigo wandered the room and slumped onto the couch.

There was a howl of laughter and everyone whipped around to stare in surprise or in Ichigo's case shock, to see Kon choking on an over large, swollen purple tongue. Ichigo got to his feet frowning. "What the hell happened to you, Kon?" He spoke sharply.

The mod soul looked at him with slightly pleading eyes before turning a small glare on the twins laughing at him. sighed in defeat. "Fred and George. Fix what you did now."

The twins snickered at their father. "We don't have an exact cure yet but we do have something we can try." One of them, Ichigo wasn't sure which, said that while the other added onto the other's claim. "It has a greater chance of making the tongue go green or yellow than working."

Their father had an annoyed expression on his face now. "Fine. If you don't want your mother to hear about this you'd better get back home now while I clean up your mess." After he finished speaking he said a quick spell and a small fire appeared where the fireplace had been. With a salute the twins took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire. In a blaze of green they were both gone.

Ichigo stared at where they had been his jaw dropped. Had they just willingly crawled into an unnaturally coloured fire and not only that but had disappeared in a snap?

Harry was laughing at the expression on Ichigo and Kon's faces. Kon was starting to go blue in the face and Ichigo looked stupefied. approached Kon and started muttering spells. They weren't any Ichigo recognized and he really needed to speak with the others. He left the house ignoring the questioning looks from Harry and his friend.

Once out of the house he looked at his own and spotted Orihime, Uryu, and Chad leaving and walking towards him. Uryu had a quizzical look and the other two just looked like their usual selves. Ichigo swiftly approached them relieved he didn't have to attempt to locate them by their spiritually pressures. It had never been his forte.

Ichigo began the conversation quickly as he knew the wizards in the house behind him wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Hey, we need to talk." He filled them in on what had happened in the house and what their current predicament was. It didn't take long for them to decide on going with the Weasley's. Mostly because where Dumbledore was involved Urahara usually was as well. At least that was Uryu's conclusion. Ichigo just agreed.

Orihime offered to pack everyone's things and Chad volunteered to help. With that portion of the task of getting ready to leave taken care of, the other two teens entered the by now perfect living room of the Dursley's. looking somewhat surprised at the bespectacled teen and shook his hand in greeting. Uryu asked a few questions which the older man answered. Kon could be heard in the kitchen gulping down large amounts of water before he reappeared pale. Ichigo made a quite inquiry if he was okay and wasn't expecting the laugh that came from him. Apparently he thought the prank was funny after he knew his life wasn't in danger.

Ichigo left Uryu to explain to that they would go to the Burrow and that their party had six people. Sitting on the new dust-free couch he relaxed waiting. Not long after Orihime and Chad reappeared with all their trunks. Ichigo leaped to his feet with a guilty look. "Sorry, I should have come and helped you."

Orihime started babbling saying it was fine and she didn't mind helping everyone. She then spotted the other and she waved brightly, a smile lighting up her face. Harry and Ron said hello before they zipped over to closet in the hallway. A few minutes later they returned with a large trunk and an empty owl's cage.

The youngest red headed teen there spoke. "Are we all ready to go now? I'm starving and Mom's bound to have lunch ready. If Fred and George haven't eaten it all."

Arthur nodded hastily and hurried over to the fire a frown creasing his face. Saying a spell he removed a section of the fireplace leaving a space large enough for someone to crawl into. He nodded in satisfaction. "All you need to do to arrive at the burrow is to take a sprinkle of this powder." He held out a small bag with what looked like grey sand inside. "And throw it into the fire. When you crawl into the green flames say the Burrow as clearly as you can."

Harry grimaced for an unknown reason to Ichigo as he volunteered to go first. Grabbing a pinch of the powder and gripping his school luggage in his other hand, the black haired boy did as instructed disappearing with a whirl of colour.

The group seemed surprised and Orihime let out an excited squeal. She went next, then Uryu, Chad, and Ron. Kon had given Orihime Kimi and had taken both of their trunks when he went through. Soon only Ichigo and Arthur were left. He was slightly concerned about stepping willingly into a fire, but since the others had done it and hadn't seemed harmed he cast aside his doubts.

He began in a low voice. "Do you know what is going to happen at the school this year? There has got to be a reason why my friends and I were sent to help Professor Dumbledore. It must be something extremely dangerous."

Arthur just looked at him solemnly. "I know there is going to be something special this year, but that is all. The headmaster doesn't confide in many people if anyone so it is unlikely you will find out from anyone but the man himself."

Ichigo held his gaze a moment longer before turning and picking up his stuff. Then he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and crawled into the green fire and speaking clearly. "The Burrow." He was gone in within a second feeling the solidness beneath him disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing and or adding this to your alerts and favourites! I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with school. Now in response to the reviews**** by ****JC LOVE HP: I think there is more than one way to spell Uryu. Do you know which the proper way is? I believe it was spelt Uryû in the English manga. I will try and put more BLEACH in the story eventually, though I don't intend to add more BLEACH characters in at the moment. I love your idea for the name of this story. Thank you for it and I hope you don't mind if I use it. **

Ichigo abruptly found himself in a cluttered, homey kitchen. Their entire luggage was piled neatly off to the side. His friends and the Weasleys were in front of him, crowding around a large, well used table. There were so many red heads among them it almost hurt his eyes. The only ones without the vibrant hair were Chad, Uryu, Harry, and some girl with bushy brown hair.

Orihime picked something up before walking over to him, handing him a triangular sandwich. He took it murmuring a thank you.

Suddenly remembering he was standing in front of the fireplace, he strode away just before Mr. Weasley appeared in a burst of green. Mr. Weasley gave a tired smile and walked over to greet his wife while explaining the situation along with all the dust that covered the people from the Dursley's.

Ichigo and Orihime stood away from the crowd, eating their portions of lunch. He almost smiled as Mrs. Weasley exclaimed over how thin Harry was. Then she filled a plate with enough food for three people and made the kid take it. He laughed then thinking that she was obviously one of the motherly types of people.

Mrs. Weasley then seemed to notice the other visitors and with a large smile introduced herself. Then she offered to let them stay there for as long as they would need. Uryu answered for the group saying they would be glad to as long as they weren't going to make too much trouble.

Mrs. Weasley then offered Uryu some food saying he needed to eat more than he had been. It was quite funny Ichigo thought. Uryu could he heard trying to decline and only take a bit but he ended up taking a plate similar in proportion to Harry's.

Kon was gleefully speaking with a young, red haired girl. Ichigo knew it must be a younger sister. Ichigo noticed how the mod soul's brown eyes kept drifting downwards. Even if Kon had been showing some signs of maturity, it didn't mean his nature had completely changed.

Taking the few strides necessary to bring him to the mod soul, Ichigo grabbed his elbow and hauled him away from the group. He spoke quietly so that the others couldn't hear what he was saying. "Don't cause any trouble, Kon. No one needs rumours going around. It wouldn't be good if you somehow got us kicked out of the house for harassing their daughter." Ichigo jerked his head in the Weasleys' direction.

Kon muttered what sounded like a curse before nodding. Ichigo tightened his grip before releasing him. About to go join Orihime, he noticed that everyone, minus his friends was staring at him and Kon. looked shocked and slightly apprehensive. The bushy haired girl looked extremely curious and about to burst with question, but the people that hadn't already seen them were surprised. Almost as if they had just noticed that there were two of them. One with a frown, the other with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak. "I didn't realize there were two of you. Are you twins? What do your parents think of you staying for the summer?" Everyone else listened.

Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance at the mention of twins. Then he answered in an annoyed tone. "Yes there are two of us. Yes we are... twins. " He winced, hoping no one would find out what his 'twin' was. "For the ones that have parents, they probably don't really care."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened slightly in surprise and seemed about to scold him. Ichigo noticed and started speaking again so he could explain. He began making up the group's official story on the spot. "Well, see. We didn't get much of a chance to do any explaining. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to come to Hogwarts to help Dumbledore. A family friend offered and we just couldn't resist. I assume he let our families know." He paused. "At least I hope he did." His voice trailed off contemplatively.

Mrs. Weasley paused and looked at all of them, eyes flicking around. "So you all left home without telling anyone?"

Uryu answered her this time, seeing as Ichigo was lost for words. "Yes. My father wouldn't care. The only people that might have been concerned would be Ichigo's family. I think he's sent them a letter by now." Ichigo felt a pang of guilt and looked away. "Then again, maybe he just isn't smart enough to have thought of that."

Ichigo glared at him. "Think so?"

Uryu smirked. "I know so."

The Weasleys, Harry, and the brown haired girl, were just watching for the most part. The boys were starting to laugh as Ichigo glared at them all. Feeling a sudden jab in his side, Ichigo spun around to see Kon grinning at him. "Don't be angry. It might make them think you're the evil twin." The mod soul said.

Ichigo scowl deepened and he longed to prove to them that Kon _was not_ his twin. He took a step toward the grinning teen in front of him and heard a slight crinkle. That's when he remembered the letter from the Professor. Turning on his heel, Ichigo stalked from the room and out the front door.

After closing the door behind him he sighed releasing his frustration. The mere _idea_ of Kon being related to him angered him. It didn't take much imagination to think up of all the different things he could and might do at Hogwarts when they all finally got there. He imagined all the accusations that would be directed at him from the things Kon did.

Not long after Ichigo had gone outside, Orihime opened the door, poking her head outside. She jumped a little in surprise when she realized Ichigo was leaning against the house right beside her. "Ichigo, why are you outside?" She asked in a rush.

He blinked and shrugged. "Kon was annoying me. Did you need something?"

She shook her head. "No, the others are just listening to Kon tell stories about you."

Annoyance written clearly across his face he prepared to head back inside then thought better of it. He sighed. "Can you tell Uryu, Chad, and Kon to come out here? I have something for us all to see."

With a bob of her head, Orihime disappeared back into the house. A few moments later the group emerged with some loud complaints from Kon. Ichigo took a few steps away from the house, to face his friends. Rifling through his hoody, he pulled out the envelope had given him.

"What did you want us to see?" Chad asked in his deep voice. The others listened alertly.

"An envelope from concerning what our positions will be at Hogwarts." Ichigo answered in a distracted tone. The envelope wasn't opening properly. Frustrated Ichigo tore it open, hearing the tearing sound.

"Having some trouble?" Uryu asked smugly.

"Not at all." Ichigo growled in return having successfully opened the letter. Upon unfolding the piece of paper, he read it aloud.

"_To Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Yasutoro Sado, Orihime Inoue, and Kon_

_ First I would like to thank you for accepting to assist me this year. I would like to think my acquaintance has already told you of what your purpose at my school will be. If that is not the case I will inform you right now. This year is special. A special tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts called the Triwizard Tournament. Three schools congregate and participate in an excruciatingly dangerous tournament. A champion from each school is chosen and has to do three different tasks. I won't fill you in on all the details now as you will hear more when you arrive. _

_Your job will be to oversee the tasks and watch to make sure there aren't any 'unplanned events'. More specifically make sure Voldemort doesn't interfere. If you don't yet know about Voldemort ask the Weasley's. They'll be able to fill you in. _

_ Mr. Urahara has convinced me that you will be able to handle nearly anything that can harm my students. He wouldn't tell me much about you and I won't ask. Not unless I think you are a threat to any one of my students. I sincerely hope you never give me a reason to think you would do anything to them._

_I expect once you learn about Voldemort you will feel it is necessary to go with the Weasley's to the Quidditch World Cup. I was only able to procure two tickets. Decide who will go._

_Lastly, I will need to meet with you shortly after you arrive._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

Ichigo finished the letter and dug through what was left of the envelope. Holding up two tickets he looked at his friends questioningly. "Who's going to go?"

"I do." Both Chad and Uryu replied immediately.

"Doesn't matter to me." Orihime spoke in her usual airy tone.

Kon just shrugged.

"I want to go too. We can decide who'll go later after we learn more about this Voldemort person. " Ichigo said. They already knew a bit about Voldemort but there had to be more to it from the hints from the Professor.

"Kisuke has signed us up to be guardians of a sort for the school. Seems like it will be interesting. I don't like his veiled threat though." Uryu said a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What threat?" Ichigo asked pausing in the process of opening the door. Uryu shut the door giving Ichigo a sharp glance.

"The threat where he said if we so much as seem willing to harm a student, things won't be so easy. Did you honestly not catch that?" Uryu replied shifting his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Right, we can deal with that later. It's not like a wizard, no matter how powerful, will be able to beat all of us."

"I wouldn't think so highly of yourself, Ichigo."

Orihime broke in then, waving her arms. "No arguing please." The boys both stopped speaking, giving each other glares.

"If that's all for now, can we go back in and have lunch?" Chad asked stoically. Ichigo broke out of his staring contest and nodded. He then realized Kon was missing. In the distance he could be seen racing across the dry brittle grass of the Burrow. Woops of laughter could be heard. Apparently Kon was enjoying the freedom to use his special enhancements of being a mod soul. Hopefully no one from inside would notice.

An idea jumped into his head and Ichigo smiled. It was the perfect solution to their problem. "Guys, I think the first two people awake in the morning will go to the tournament. Whoever isn't awake will have to stay at the house."

There was some grumbling but in the end everyone agreed.

Inside the house Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finishing up lunch. He had been absolutely thrilled to be reunited with both of his friends as well as being able to spend the majority of the summer at the Weasleys. There hadn't been much news from Ron or Hermione so Harry had been left to fill them in on the _other_ visitors. He explained all his encounters with them. They were laughing hysterically when he'd mentioned his first encounter with the scowling orange haired teen downstairs.

When they had calmed down Hermione had an inquisitive expression on her face. Both Harry and Ron knew what that meant. She was going to read anything she could relate to Ichigo's appearance, as that had been a sure sign to pointing out what his power was.

When the visitors went outside the three friends shared a look. Rushing upstairs, Harry brought out his invisibility cloak. Whipping it over the three of them, they all had to crouch to make it cover their feet. They ghosted down the stairs with some haste. Ron almost tripped and blew their cover before Harry steadied him.

At the kitchen they tip-toed past the Weasley's and crouched next to the front door. Pressing their ears to the door the three of them listened to. What were the visitors? He knew they weren't normal people. He wondered if it was really their business to listen on their obviously private conversation. He justified himself by saying he needed to know what was going to happen at Hogwarts. Since they were going to be Dumbledore's assistants and every year so far Voldemort had tried something. Then he knew for sure they would be involved in something extremely important.

Throughout the entire conversation Harry, Ron, and Hermione's expressions varied from uneasiness, excitement, and to apprehension. What were they and what kind of power did they have? Why didn't the professor insist he know what they could do if they were going to be helping him? What's the Triwizard tournament? Judging from Hermione's expression it was something to be excited about. More and more questions kept circulating through his mind and he just didn't know the answers.

The three friends froze as the door opened, the visitors walking right into them before they had a chance to do more than stumble back a few meagre steps. The orange and black haired teens were the first to trip over them. The breath was forced out of Harry's lungs with an oof leaving his gasping for air.

He then realized it must look very odd to see the two teens apparently suspended on thin air. The Weasley's started asking questions and the twins were the loudest. The two teens jumped to their feet looking incredulously at where they had been.

Harry and his friends had miraculously stayed covered in the fall. Looking at his friends he silently motioned for them to get up and start to creep back to the stairs. They had almost made it when a large hand grabbed his shoulder. Hearing a grunt of satisfaction, Harry turned his head and looked into Ichigo's scowling face.

The cloak was torn off of them by Ichigo leaving Harry to face the rest of the people in the room. Now they knew about the invisibility cloak. Not good.


End file.
